Hardest of Hearts
by Tales-from-the-Sea
Summary: Adalynd Swann dreams of meeting pirates, sailing the seas, and having grand adventures of her own. When she meets Jack Sparrow and climbs aboard the Black Pearl, she knows her life will never be the same. Elizabeth Swann written out to avoid later complications. If this bothers you, please do not read.


**Author's Note: I'm writing Elizabeth out completely simply to avoid unnecessary complications. Originally, Adalynd was to be her sister, but now she simply is the other Swann daughter. I hope this doesn't cause too many problems. If this bothers you, please don't leave harsh reviews; simply stop reading. Thank you for your time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

The fog surrounds everything, making it extremely difficult to see. There is no sure way to tell what is directly in front of you. This type of weather is particularly dangerous to be sailing in, yet there are ships treading directly through it. While the mist is a problem, so is the cold; the air has a strange, unnerving chill to it. The cold and the mist is enough to make any sane man weary of travel. However, Adalynd Swann is not a man and is far from what many would consider sane.

The twelve year old girl stands proudly upon the deck of the H.M.S. Dauntless. Her pale green eyes peer out into the mist; her blonde hair is delicately pinned up to prevent her curls from obscuring her face. She is dressed in what is considered proper attire for a young lady; though, anyone who knows her well can tell that she is quite uncomfortable in the outfit. A tiny smile resides on her pale lips as she sings a song that she knows by heart.

"_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho_

_A pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack_

_Drink up, me hear-"_

A hand firmly grasps her shoulder, causing her to turn around sharply. As she turns, she comes face to face with Mister Joshamee Gibbs, a man who often smells of rum and seawater. He looks her straight in the eye as he says, "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, do you?"

Adalynd smirks lightly, "As though anyone other than the people aboard this vessel could actually hear me."

"You'd be surprised," he warns.

"Mister Gibbs, that will do."

Both of them look over to see a gentleman standing proudly: Lieutenant James Norrington. Adalynd's eyes move from Norrington to the man standing beside him: Governor Weatherby Swann, her father. Norrington's stern gaze meets Gibbs's and the grip on Adalynd's shoulder slackens.

"She was singing about pirates," Gibbs tells him as he steps away from her."It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in the unnatural fog. Mark my words."

Norrington appears to stifle a tiny smirk. "Consider them marked. On your way."

Gibbs nods in obediance, "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a miniature one."

Adalynd simply rolls her eyes. She looks over at Norrington as she says, "You know, I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

Norrington smiles, "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." He looks over at her. "A short drop and a sudden stop."

She knows exactly what he is implying as she crosses her arms. "Well, you can hang them _after _I talk to them." He gives her a puzzled expression. "I would love to hear about their travels."

"I advise you to be cautious with your ideas, Miss Swann. Pirates are liars and scoundrals."

Governor Swann steps between the two of them before Adalynd can retort. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject may have on my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor." Norrington bows slightly before walking off.

"It doesn't bother me, Father. You know that it doesn't."

"Yes. That's what concerns me."

He gives her a knowing look before following Norrington's example. She glowers slightly before turning back to look out over the ocean. _It's not as though any of this is new to them... Why can't they just leave it alone?_ She crosses her arms, slightly perturbed. Her gaze tries to penetrate the fog to no avail; she lowers her eyes to the water. She tilts her head to the side as a parasol comes into view. _What on earth?_ She watches curiously as pieces of driftwood follow suite. Eventually, a larger piece comes into her line of vision, yet this one is different. For on top lies a body; the body of a small boy. Adalynd's eyes grow wide as she quickly turns to the rest of the ship.

"Look! Look! There's a boy in the water!" she calls out.

Norrington turns to her and follows where she points. He looks over the side of the ship and shouts, "Man overboard! Quickly, fetch a hook! Haul him out of there!"

The men work swiftly as they use a hook to catch the boy. Norrington and Governor Swann lift the boy out of the water and pull him on board. Adalynd moves from her spot to get a closer look at the nearly-drowned young man. She barely has a chance to look at him as Mister Gibbs whispers, "Mary mother of God..."

Everyone turns in the direction that Gibbs faces. Somehow, the dense fog moves away to reveal wreckage littering the water around them. Further in the distance, Adalynd sees the what is left of a hull of a ship burning. Quiet murmurs sound over the deck of the H.M.S. Dauntless.

"What happened?" Adalynd hears herself asking.

"An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Norrington tells her.

"Lot of good it did them," Gibbs remarks. Governor Swann glares at him. "Everyone's thinking it; I'm just saying it: Pirates!"

_Pirates? Here? Why would they attack a merchant ship? It's not as though anything of importance would have been on it._ Adalynd's brow furrows in concentration and curiosity. Her mind furiously tries to wrap itself around the idea of pirates attacking such a ship. Her focus is broken as her father pulls her aside, away from the wreckage.

"Adalynd, I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him?" he asks her.

"Of course, Father."

"That's my girl," he smiles.

She watches as her father moves away from her to help with the longboats. She walks over to the boy and kneels beside him. Adalynd finally has a chance to look him over. She notices that he wears generic, worn-out clothing for a young man out at sea. She tries to get a better look at his face and gently brushes his brown hair off of his forehead. As she moves it away, the boy's hand encloses around her wrist. She gasps at the sudden movement, but regains her composure as his brown eyes meet her green ones.

"It's alright; you're safe now. My name is Adalynd Swann," she tells him.

"Will Turner," he gasps.

"I'm watching over you, Will," she tries to reassure him.

He seems to nod briefly before passing out, his head gently hitting the deck. Adalynd looks over him once again, her eyes landing on a chain that hangs around his neck. Her brow arches upward as curiosity courses through her. She hesitantly reaches out to tug it free. In her palm lies a gold pendant. As she inspects it closer, she notices the strange symbols on the one side, and one the other a skull gazes up at her. _It's a medallion._ She looks back at Will and softly whispers, "You're a pirate." Footsteps sound behind her and Adalynd turns around swiftly, the medallion hidden behind her back. She looks up into the eyes of Lieutenant Norrington.

"Did he speak?" he asks her?

"His name is Will Turner. That was all he told me before he lost consciousness again."

"Very good, Miss Swann."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

He nods to her before hurrying off to direct the men. Adalynd leaves Will's side, her mind occupied on medallion in her hands. _Where did he get this, I wonder? Perhaps I shall ask him. _She shakes her head. _No, I can't do that. He'll accuse me of stealing it. I'm only holding it for safe keeping._ She sighs at her poor attempt to easy her guilt. She looks out into the dissipating fog. Something catches her eye and as she focuses on the object, she hears herself gasp.

A large ship sails out away from the H.M.S. Dauntless. It seems to move almost silently, as quiet as a ghost; it seems to be disappearing into the fog that lingers father in the distance. The distinguishable characteristic of the ghost ship is that it dons black sails. _What ship is that?_ Her gaze lands on the flag that the ship flies: a skull and crossbones against a black background. _Pirates! _She finds that she can't move, almost as though the skull on the flag has her transfixed in her current position. She watches as the mysterious pirate ship seems to be swallowed whole by the fog. _I must be dreaming. A ship didn't just disappear._ Adalynd shuts her eyes tight, trying to make sense of the event that just transpired in front of her.

She opens her eyes to a dark room. She looks around and realizes that she is in her bedroom at Port Royal. _It was just a dream... No, a memory._ She sighs softly, disturbing the silence. She sits up slowly and looks around the rather large bedroom. The shutters let in no light, not informing her of what time of day it is. She turns on the oil lamp beside her bed to cast some sort of light in her room.

Adalynd looks at the desk that the lamp resides on. She opens up one of the drawers in the desk and lifts a board out of it to reveal a small dust covered space containing the medallion. She grasps the necklace and runs her thumb over the surface. _Why would I relive that day now? It's been ten years. _She places it around her neck, admiring it. Adalynd jumps as a knock lands on her door.

"Adalynd?" her father's voice calls out. "Is everything alright? Are you decent?"

"Yes," she says as she slips on her robe, trying to hide the medallion. "Yes!"

Governor Swann enters the room along with Estrella, one of the maids in the mansion. Estrella carries a box in her arms. She sets the box down on a table and goes to open the windows.

"Still abed this hour? It's a beautiful day," he tells her.

She glances out the window to see crystal clear waters in the distance, meeting a blue sky on the horizon. The town below is already awake and bustling with business to attend.

"I was enjoying the peace and quiet," she replies. "And reflecting on a dream."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing. It was simply a trivial thing," she lies, knowing that the subject would worry him.

"Ah, well, I have a gift for you."

Estrella opens the box to reveal a gold-colored dress. Adalynd tries to hide a tiny frown as she gazes upon the garment. _He simply insists on making me look like a "lady". These things are incredibly uncomfortable._ She fakes a smile. "It's... beautiful. Might I ask why I'm receiving such a gift?"

"Does a father need a reason to dote upon his daughter?"

"Yes, I need a reason," she smirks.

"I had hoped you would wear it to the ceremony today."

"Of course. For Norrington, correct?" she asks as she disappears behind a dressing screen.

Estrella follows her, the box still in her hands. She helps Adalynd dress in the new outfit, starting with fitting her into a corset.

"He becomes a Commodore today. A fine gentleman, don't you think?" He pauses, expecting her to reply. When he hears no answer, he adds, "He fancies you, you know."

He hears Adalynd gasp. She holds her hair – and the medallion – out of the way as Estrella cinches her into the corset. She pulls the lace tight, causing Adalynd to gasp again.

"Adalynd, how's it coming?" Swann asks.

"I'm not sure," she replies, out of breath.

"I'm told that it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, the women there must have been born without lungs. How on earth is anyone supposed to breathe in these?" she asks incredulously.

Estrella ties the corset off, and Adalynd tries to take in a breath, only to wince in pain. She hears her father tell her that he'll meet her downstairs. Estrella goes to close the door and quickly returns to help her into the dress.

"Does this look comfortable to you, Estrella?" Adalynd asks.

"My honest opinion, Miss?"

Adalynd nods. Estrella smiles lightly, "It looks dreadful, Miss."

"It feels it, too. What I wouldn't give to be wearing my usual outfit," she grumbles.

"I'm not sure that your father would approve."

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't," she sighs.

Her usual outfit consists of a white shirt, black trousers, and her brown leather boots; the only garments that she feels truly comfortable in. Estrella quickly puts her in the golden dress and stands back to look her over. A smile graces her lips.

"I think I know how we should pin up your hair, Miss. And might I say, you look beautiful."

"I'll take your word for it. I suppose it will please my father."

"It will. Now, sit down and let me work on your hair."

"Of course," she smiles.

Adalynd obeys Estrella and sits down in a nearby chair as the maid gets to work with Adalynd's mess of curls. _Norrington is becoming a Commodore today; he deserves it, that's for sure. _She winces slightly as Estrella tugs at her hair. She hears her mutter an apology and Adalynd continues with her musings. _Norrington fancies me... really? Why would a man like him fancy a girl like me? A girl who find the idea of meeting a pirate exciting._

"There we are, Miss," Estrella says, pulling her out of her thoughts.

A small hand mirror is handed to Adalynd. She grasps the handle and positions it to admire the french braid Estrella put in her hair.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Estrella," she smiles.

"Thank you, Miss. Here, this hat should work rather nicely."

Adalynd looks at the headpiece and shakes her head. "No, I think I shall go without one. Could you bring me my shoes, please?"

"Of course, Miss."

Adalynd quickly places her shoes on her feet and heads out of her bedroom door to meet her father. _Try not to trip today; that would be quite unfortunate._ She reaches the top of the stairs and notices that her father is talking to her old friend, Will.

"Adalynd, you look stunning!" her father says.

"Will, how are you?" she asks, ignoring her father's compliment.

"I'm well, Miss Swann," he smiles.

"Glad to hear it. I had a dream about you; it was about the day we first met. Do you remember?"

"Adalynd, this is hardly appropriate," he father cuts in.

Adalynd casts him a side glance before returning her gaze back to Will.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, we've known each other for too long for you to call me 'Miss Swann'. I know I've told you to call me 'Adalynd'."

"I am well aware, Miss Swann, but I suppose you must remind me once more," he smirks lightly.

Adalynd returns the look, knowing that he's only doing this in the presence of her father.

"Well said. There's a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going," Governor Swann tells her.

Governor Swann picks up a box on the table and walks out the door to the coach outside. Adalynd gathers her skirts and walks past the blacksmith saying, "Good day, Will."

She enters the coach and sits beside her father. Her eyes travel to Will as he stands just outside the door, watching the coach ride away. Adalynd sighs as she sits back in the seat. _Well, let's just try to get this day over with, and try not to cause too much trouble._

* * *

**Author's Note: I realize that not much has changed. That will be different in the following chapters.**


End file.
